Heather
Heather is the tertiary antagonist in Carrie (2013). She is portrayed by Samantha Weinstein. History Heather was a member of The Ultras. She was one of the popular girls who tormented Carrie in the Locker Room. Heather also took place in throwing tampons at Carrie yelling, "Plug it up." She is also seen giving Carrie a pity look because of her crying. Heather is forced to be in Miss Desjardin's detention because she took part in tormenting Carrie. When Chris asks Heather if she will take part in ditching detention with her, she ignores her and looks away. When Carrie uses her telekinetic powers to break the Bathroom mirror, Heather walks in with a normal look, confused and not understanding what just happened. She also notices when Sue isn't feeling well while they are decorating, hinting Sue's pregnancy. Heather later gets ready for the Prom with Tina and The Watson Twins. Heather is seen getting her hair curled. She also says, "I know Chris isn't coming. She is suspended" to Tina and The Watson Twins. She attends the Prom with Brian Maxwell. At the Prom, Heather helps Tina and The Watson Twins collect the ballots, implying she agrees and helps with the prank. When Sue arrives she asks Heather where Chris is, Heather lies and says she isn't there. When the blood is poured on Carrie and the Shower Video is shown, she bursts into laughter along with the rest of The Ultras and the students. However, Heather also quickly notices when Carrie's blood begins floating and begins to worry and attempts to flee with Brian, pulling him towards the door. When he refuses to leave, she lets go and continues towards the door. When Carrie sends her telekinetic shockwave, knocking everyone down, Heather fearfully begins running as fast as possible to the exit. Before she can make it out, Carrie throws her across the room and smashes her into the fire door window which kills her. The window cracks it and leaves a spot of blood behind. Notes *Her death was confirmed on Twitter by her portrayer Samantha Weinstein. **That is also where her name was offically confirmed. *For fan purposes, Samantha Weinstein gave her the surname "Shyres". However, no official sources have named the character this. *Like Helen Shyres, Heather is the first Mortimer Snerd member to be killed by Carrie. *Heather had knowledge of the prank and told Sue a lie about not knowing. But in the final cut it seemed, as if she didn't. *Heather, besides Sue, seemed to be the nicest of The Mortimer Snerds, even though she took place on throwing tampons at Carrie and was laughing at Carrie when she got humilated. *Samantha confirmed that Kimberly said Heather was a hybrid of a few characters from the 1976 film and the novel. *Heather is based on Helen Shyres, but she did not had a huge role as the 2002 version of Helen Shryes did and she was more evil. *She also confirmed, that Heather had no last name. *Although Heather is a secondary character, she is considered a tertiary antagonist, because she is the least participative of The Mortimer Snerds. *Her death in the trailers were seen to have a fast or slow motion. In the offical trailer, it shows a quick peak of her death. Then in the other TV spots, her death was very fast. However, in the film, it was a very fast motion. *Heather is based on Helen Shyres, However, Helen's name is seen on the Prom King and Queen ballot and it is unknown if they are related. Gallery Heather_Throwing_Tampons.png|Heather throwing tampons at Carrie Heather Walking Away.png|Heather walks away, while Chris confronts Sue Carrie stare.png|Heather stares at Carrie, while she leaves the bathroom, confused about what happened Heatherr.jpg Heather2013.jpg Image.jpg|Heather laughing at Carrie. Come on...png|"Come on..." Heather tries to run.png|Heather attempting to leave the Prom File:Heather_hurtling_to_her_death.png|Heather hurtling to her death HeatherDies2.jpg|Heather's death #1 HeatherDies.jpg|Heather's death #2 Category:Characters Category:2013 Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Carrie characters Category:Females Category:Carrie (2013) characters Category:Lovers Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:The Mortimer Snerds Category:Red Haired characters